


Laycool Lovin': The Snuggle Spot

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Possibly Unrequited Love, they totes love each other, we all know its not tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Layla has been worried about Michelle all day, she's about to discover the reason.





	Laycool Lovin': The Snuggle Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. I don't own anything. I wish I did. But I don't. So I'll stay here are write instead...
> 
> Gift fic in response to a get well fic!
> 
> (Totally not beta'd, please don't kill me).
> 
> Lastly, yes this is a work of fiction, however, it is my work of fiction. I do not give permission for this work to be republished anywhere or in any format without prior consent from myself.

****

Layla had been able to tell all evening that something was not right with her tag team partner. Shouldering both their title belts Layla sighed and made her way to find the taller blonde, as she entered the locker room Layla’s stomach dropped and she knew her instinct had been right, Michelle was definitely not okay. From the end of the locker row Layla could hear sniffling and see Michelle’s blue leggings.

 

“Mimi?” The older brunette murmured, placing the belts down and sitting next to the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The younger woman took a deep, shuddering breath and whimpered, nuzzling her face into Layla’s neck, “he left Lay… I can’t… He left…” Layla wrapped her arms tighter around Michelle and almost dragged the taller woman into her lap, “he’s not worth it Mimi, you deserve someone who sees how amazing you are.”

 

Michelle managed a small smile and wrapped her arms loosely around her friend’s waist. “Thanks Lay.” The blonde whispered, pressing a kiss to the brunettes shoulder before laying her head in exactly the same spot. If only she could find the courage to tell Layla who she really wanted, but she couldn’t, no she wouldn’t, risk their friendship. To the other female wrestlers they may be the biggest bitches in the business, but when it was just the two of them, behind closed doors, they were as snuggly as any other friends, and to Michelle that was worth more than anything she could ever dream of.


End file.
